Gewonnenes Glück
by Ping
Summary: Mit ner Zusammenfassung würde ich alles verraten...und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder? Lest lieber selbst! ;-)
1. Gewonnenes Glück 1

Titel: Gewonnenes Glück  
  
Teil: 1\?  
  
Autor : Ping  
  
E-Mail : coy_87@gmx.de  
  
Fandom: Fake  
  
Warning: Noch keine  
  
Disclaimer: Ich will hiermit weder Geld verdienen, noch irgendwelche Rechte verletzten. Ich habe das nur aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben!!  
  
Pairing: RyoxDee; wie sollte es auch anders sein....  
  
Kommentar: Der erste Teil hat noch nicht wirklich viel mit der eigentlichen Geschichte zu tun, es ist mehr die Vorgeschichte, aber ich hoffe, er gefällt euch! Wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung haben wollt, dann sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid, damit ich dann auch schnell weiterschreiben kann.  
  
(Kursiv= Gedanken)  
  
Gewonnenes Glück  
  
  
  
" Die Post ist daaaaaa!" Ryo schaute von seiner Zeitung hoch, als Bikky laut schreiend in die Wohnung kam. Er schien ziemlich aufgebracht, denn er achtete überhaupt nicht auf seine von Schlamm bedeckten Schuhe. Es hatte die ganze letzte Woche fast durchgehend geregnet, daher waren die Straáen mit Schlammpfützen übersät. " Ist das ein Grund, die ganze Wohnung schmutzig zu machen?" Ryo schien ziemlich ärgerlich darüber zu sein, deshalb beeilte Bikky sich damit seine Schuhe doch noch auszuziehen. Während er seine Schuhe auszog stand Ryo vom Sofa auf und ging auf Bikky zu. " Wie war die Schule?" , fragte er, während er die Post durchsah, die Bikky mitgebracht hatte. " Wie immer..... Irgend etwas besonderes dabei?" " Nein....nur Werbung und die Telefonrechnung." Ryo schaute von der Post auf und bekam so den enttäuschten Blick Bikkys mit " Erwartest du einen Brief?", hakte er daraufhin nach. " Ne....nein!" antwortete dieser schnell, einen Tick zu schnell fand Ryo, beliess es aber dabei. " Hast du Hunger?" Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf " Ich treff' mich gleich mit Carol, deshalb habe ich keine Zeit zu essen. Wir werden uns unterwegs wohl was holen." " Was habt ihr denn heute vor?" " Wir treffen uns mit ein paar anderen, um Streetball zu spielen." Ryo faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie sorgsam auf den Wohnzimmertisch. " übernachtest du heute wieder bei Carol?", wollte er daraufhin wissen. " Darf ich denn?", man konnte regelrecht die Freude in Bikkys Stimme wahrnehmen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er, wenn er am nächsten Tag Schule hatte, bei Carol übernachten durfte. " Ich habe heute Nachtschicht und es wäre mir lieber, wenn du bei ihr bist, als wenn du hier alleine bleibst." Diese Begründung wunderte den Jungen ziemlich, er war schon häufig alleine gewesen, er war ja schlieálich auch schon zwölf Jahre alt und da kann man ja auch schon mal alleine bleiben. ( ^-^ ) Er wollte es jetzt genauer wissen " Ist irgendwas?", fragte er deswegen. Ryo seufzte " Hier in der Gegend läuft ein Einbrecher herum, er hat in dieser Woche schon acht Einbrüche begangen, bei Zweien gab es sogar Tote." " Habt ihr schon irgendwelche Hinweise?" Ryo schüttelte den Kopf " Der Einbrecher leistet jedesmal ganze Arbeit, es gibt keinerlei Hinweise, nicht mal ein System bei den Einbrüchen......jedenfalls noch kein erkennbares." Bikky schaute auf die Uhr " Oh shit..... ich muss los! Carol wartet sicher schon" schnell lief er in sein Zimmer, um noch ein paar Sachen zu holen.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Bikky kam wieder aus seinem Zimmer gesaust, um dann auch gleich aus der Tür zu verschwinden. Ryo war in die Küche gegangen, um sich einen weiteren Kaffee zu holen, als Bikky ihm noch ein `Tschüß` zuwarf. " Hey Bik, warte kurz!" " Was denn?", fragte dieser unruhig. Ryo kam aus der Küche " Hast du noch genug Geld, um euch nachher was zu essen zu kaufen?" " Hm.....naja, eigentlich nicht..." , Bikky hoffte auf eine großzügige Geldspende. Zu seiner Freude wurde er auch nicht enttäuscht, Ryo gab ihm zwanzig Dollar in die Hand. Mit einem " Danke! Bis morgen!" verließ Bikky hastig die Wohnung. Er sauste die Treppe so schnell herab, dass er Ryos " Viel Spaß und passt auf euch auf!" nicht mehr hören konnte. Mit einem Seufzer widmete sich Ryo dann wieder seinem Kaffee und der Zeitung. In vier Stunden würde seine Schicht beginnen und er wollte sich vorher noch etwas entspannen, das konnte er am besten bei Zeitung und Kaffee.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte. Ryo schrak hoch, er war kurzzeitig eingeschlafen und das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach die zuvor herrschende Stille. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr torkelte Ryo müde zum Telefon. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis zu Beginn seiner Nachtschicht hatte. Ryo nahm den Hörer ab " McLane ." , meldete er sich. " Barclay hier. Störe ich?" " Hallo Chef! Nein, tun Sie nicht." Barclay kam gleich zur Sache " Haben Sie vor Ihrer Schicht kurz Zeit?" " Habe ich. warum?" " Ich möchte mit Ihnen über den Fall, den Sie gerade bahandeln sprechen, ich habe ein paar neue Informationen bekommen." " Gut, wann soll ich kommen?" " Sagen wir, ich hole Sie in zwanzig Minuten ab und wir fahren dann ins " Marlington", was halten Sie davon?" " Uhm....Wieso fahren wir in ein Restaurant, wenn Sie mir Informationen geben wollen?"   
  
" Och.....kommen Sie! Bei einem schönen Essen kann man sich doch viel besser unterhalten, als in diesem grauem Büro." , Barclay klang ziemlich enttäuscht " Also, was sagen Sie?" " Ich.....ich habe aber schon zu Mittag gegessen." Ryo hatte überhaupt keine Lust sich mit seinem Chef in ein Restaurant zu setzen, Barclay nutzte noch immer jede Chance, sich an ihn ranzumachen. " Dann sehen Sie es als ein vorzeitiges Abendessen an!" , Barclay würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, dass wusste Ryo, also gab er sich geschlagen und stimmte zu.  
  
Kaum hatte er den Hörer zurück aufs Telefon gelegt, klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Als Ryo öffnete stand nicht Dee, wie Ryo vermutet hatte, sondern der Briefträger vor der Tür " Mister McLane?", fragte er. " Ja, das bin ich." " Ich habe hier ein Paket für Sie, es ist heute morgen vergessen worden. Wenn Sie mir hier bitte eine Unterschrift geben würden?" Der Briefträger hielt ihm ein Formular hin, welches Ryo auch sofort unterschrieb. Daraufhin bekam er das Paket ausgehändigt. Der Briefträger wünschte ihm noch einen guten Tag und ging dann.   
  
Als Ryo die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schaute sich Ryo das Paket kurz an, überlegte dann aber, es erst später zu öffnen, da er sich erstmal für die Arbeit fertig machen wollte.  
  
Genau zwanzig Minuten nachdem Ryo den Telefonhörer aufgelegt hatte, stand Barclay vor dessen Tür und klingelte. Ryo atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Eine Zeit der Unannehmlichkeiten sollte nun beginnen und das wusste er......  
  
Welche das waren erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr mir Kommentare schreibt......  
  
Achja nur zu eurer Info: Ich habe so ne blöde Angewohnheit, mich einfach an den Computer zu setzen und draufloszuschreiben, da kann es dann schon mal vorkommen, dass ich selber keine Ahnung habe, wie die Geschichte weitergeht.....ich weiß, is ne doofe Angewohnheit ^___^  
  
Also schreibt schön viele Kommentare, ich persönlich möchte nämlich gerne wissen, wie es weitergeht.... ^___^  
  
  
  
Ciao ciao  
  
eure Ping 


	2. Gewonnenes Glück 2

Titel: Gewonnenes Glück  
  
Teil: 2\?  
  
Autor : Ping  
  
E-Mail : coy_87@gmx.de  
  
Fandom: Fake  
  
Warning: Immer noch keine, aber es könnte bald mit Warnungen losgehen....  
  
Disclaimer: Ich will hiermit weder Geld verdienen, noch irgendwelche Rechte verletzten. Ich habe das nur aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben!!  
  
Pairing: RyoxDee; wie sollte es auch anders sein....  
  
Kommentar: Hier ist also die Fortsetzung.....ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommentare geben würdet, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiterschreiben soll.... ( Ich weiß jetzt sogar, wie die Geschichte aussehen soll *gg* )  
  
Achja und FoWo, diesmal kommt Dee auch vor, ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden mit der Menge? ^-^  
  
....... Gedanken ( ich habe zu spät bemerkt, dass es gar kein Kursiv gibt -_-)  
  
  
  
15 Minuten später saßen Barclay und Ryo zusammen im Marlington, einem riesigen Restaurant, das am Rand der Stadt lag. Ryo war erst sehr selten hier gewesen, denn dieses Restaurant war berühmt für seine hohen Preise. Das Essen und der Service erklärten jedoch diese.   
  
Barclay hatte für sie einen Tisch ziemlich weit hinten reserviert und Ryo wusste, was das bedeuten sollte: Barclay wollte mit ihm alleine sein um sich so in aller Ruhe an ihn ranmachen zu können. Warum habe ich mich darauf bloß eingelassen?", fragte sich Ryo in Gedanken, während er die unangenehmen Blicke seines Gegenübers auf sich gerichtet spürte.   
  
Sie schwiegen beide eine ganze Zeitlang, bis Ryo die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte unterbrach. " Also, Sie meinten, Sie hätten Informationen für den Fall?" Ryo mied noch immer dem Blick seines Chefs, denn er wusste genau, sobald er ihn ansehen würde, würde er knallrot anlaufen. Ryo hasste diese Angewohnheit von sich. Noch immer spürte er die gierigen Blicke, die förmlich versuchten ihn auszuziehen. " Nun ja.... heute Mittag bekam ich einen anonymen Anruf. Eine Frau erzählte mir, sie habe einen verdächtigen Mann gesehen, der immer um die Hochhäuser schleicht. Sie erzählte mir, sie sei neugierig gewesen und sei deswegen runtergegangen, um den Müll rauszubringen. Dabei habe sie gehört, dass der Mann etwas vor sich hingemurmelt habe, es war eine Aufeinanderreihung von Zahlen." " Zahlen? Was für Zahlen?" " Das sollten wir auf nachher verschieben, genießen wir doch erst mal das Essen hier."   
  
Barclay steckte dem Kellner, der gerade die Teller mit dem Essen brachte etwas zu, Ryo konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, nur, dass es etwas aus Papier war. Der Kellner jedoch nickte wissend.   
  
Als sich Barclays Blick wieder auf Ryo richteten, sah dieser ihn fragend an. Barclay grinste " Das ist es, was ich an Ihnen so mag!" Sofort änderte sich Ryos Gesichtsfarbe und er wich wieder dem Blick seines Chefs aus. Dieser konnte ein erneutes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken " Sie sind auch im Dienst, wenn Sie nicht im Dienst sind."  
  
Einen Moment später kam der Kellner erneut wieder, diesmal mit einer Flasche Rotwein. Er schenkte den beiden Polizisten jeweils etwas davon ein und erklärte dann " Das ist der beste Wein des Hauses, nur wenige Gäste bekommen ihn."   
  
Barclay roch kennerisch an seinem Wein " Lassen Sie uns anstoßen, Ryo!" " An....anstoßen? Auf was denn?", fragte dieser, wusste jedoch schon was die Antwort war. " Sagen wir.... auf Sie, Ryo." " Uhm... Ich wusste es..."  
  
" ´Nabend Drake!" Dee betrat gerade das Dezernat, um seine Nachtschicht anzutreten. " Ist Ryo schon da?"   
  
" Ja, er ist gerade beim Chef, ich glaube, du sollst auch hin." Dee stutzte " Schon wieder?" " Ich glaube, es gibt neue Infos für euren Fall..... Naja, ich werde dann jetzt auch mal gehen, muss noch weg. Also, mach's gut!"  
  
Dee grinste " Na, wer ist es denn heute?" Auch Drake grinste " Sie heißt Alice und ist gerade erst in die Gegend gezogen.... Ich zeige ihr das New Yorker Nachtleben." " Na, dann solltest du sie auch nicht enttäuschen!", Dee zwinkerte ihm zu und Drake verstand sofort.  
  
Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ dann das Gebäude. Dee hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg ins Büro seines Chefs gemacht.  
  
" Sie sind zehn Minuten zu spät, Layton!" " Ich wurde aufgehalten..." brummte der Angesprochene mißgelaunt, als er das Büro betrat.   
  
Wie immer war die Jalousie runtergezogen, so dass das Büro kalt und dunkel wirkte. Dee mochte das Büro nicht, hier herrschte immer so eine angespannte Stimmung, was wohl nicht zuletzt auch daran lag, dass es das Büro seines, von ihm verabscheuten Chefs war. Ryo stand vor dem Schreibtisch, Barclay saß in seinem Sessel und spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber. Er schien nervös zu sein, bemerkte Dee. Ryo hatte sich zu seinem Partner umgedreht und kurz zur Begrüßung genickt.   
  
Dee hatte gemerkt, dass Ryo erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte, als er das Büro betreten hatte, er wusste auch warum: Barclay hatte wohl wieder versucht, sich an ihn ranzumachen! Er wollte so schnell, wie möglich das Büro wieder verlassen, also kam er gleich zur Sache " Ich habe gehört, Sie haben Informationen für unseren Fall?" Barclay nickte nur und musterte dann wieder Ryo " Ich habe mit Ryo alles abgesprochen, wenden Sie sich an ihren Partner, um auch auf dem laufenden zu sein!", dann wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz dem Halbjapaner zu " Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, Ryo?" " Äh....nein Sir! Vielen Dank für die Informationen, wir werden sie überprüfen!" " Gut, dann können Sie jetzt beide gehen!"  
  
" Puh, ich habe schon gedacht, Barclay fällt gleich über mich her.....du bist genau im richtigen Moment gekommen! Ich....." Ryo wurde mitten im Satz von Dee unterbrochen indem dieser ihn innig küsste. Ryo gab sich Dees Kuss seufzend hin. " Mann, wie ich das vermisst habe!", meinte Dee grinsend, als sie sich einige Momente später wieder von einander lösten. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht weiter über Barclay aufregen, deswegen ging er nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.   
  
Die übliche Röte legte sich ein weiteres Mal auf Ryos Wangen " Ja, ich auch!" antwortete er dann aber und schlang seine Arme um Dees Nacken zog ihn zu sich heran, um ein weiteres Mal den süßen Geschmack von Dees Küssen zu genießen.   
  
(Nächster Morgen)  
  
In der Nacht war es ziemlich ruhig gewesen und so hatten sie sich, abgesehen von einigen kürzeren Unterbrechung ( *1), ganz mit ihrem Fall beschäftigt, waren aber nicht sonderlich weit gekommen.   
  
" Wenn wir doch wenigstens die Zahlen kennen würden, die der Kerl vor sich hingemurmelt hat, vielleicht würden sie uns helfen! ......Ach verdammt!" , Dee warf genervt die Akten auf seinen Schreibtisch und stand auf. " Ich hol mir erst mal nen Kaffee, willst du auch einen?" Ryo sah kurz von seiner Akte auf, streckte sich und antwortete dann " Ja, bitte." , dann war er auch schon wieder in das Papier vor sich vertieft. Kopfschüttelnd verließ Dee das Büro, um den Kaffee zu holen.   
  
Der Flur lag still vor ihm, er und Ryo waren die einzigen, die zur Zeit im Gebäude waren, die Anderen waren alle noch zu Hause, da ihre Schicht erst in anderthalb Stunden beginnen würde. Dee pfiff leise eine Melodie, die er vor einigen Tagen aufgeschnappt hatte, vor sich her, während er das heiße Getränk in die Becher goß.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg kam ihm, zu seiner großen Überraschung J.J. entgegen. Natürlich hallte einen Moment später auch J.J.s " Deeeeeeeeeee-sempai!" im ganzen Gebäude wider. " J.J.?" Dee versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus J.J.s Umarmung zu lösen, wobei etwas von dem heißen Kaffee überschwappte und auf J.J.s Kopf landete. Dieser schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken, er war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Dee einen Kuss zu stehlen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Als Dee es endlich schaffte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen und seine Kleidung wieder geordnet hatte fragte J.J. , mit aufgesetztem Dackelblick " Hast du mich vermisst, Dee-sempai?" " Ganz bestimmt nicht...." murmelte Dee " Was machst du hier? Du hast doch heute frei!" " Ich weiß, aber mir ist etwas eingefallen, was dir bei deinem Fall helfen könnte und das wollte ich überprüfen." J.J. wollte sich Dee wieder um den Hals werfen, wurde aber von Dee abgewehrt " Und wieso machst du das nicht zu Hause?" brummte Dee genervt. " Mein Computer ist doch in der Reparatur!" Dee seufzte " Und hast du was heraus gefunden?" J.J. schüttelte den Kopf " Ich dachte, ich würde eine Gemeinsamkeit mit einem anderen Fall erkennen, aber bis jetzt gibt es noch kein Ergebnis." " Na dann such mal schön weiter!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Dee den Polizisten im Gang stehen. J.J. stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel, den man im Regen hat stehen lassen Irgendwann krieg ich dich rum! dann ging er wieder in sein Büro.  
  
" J.J. ist da?" fragte Ryo, als Dee ihm den Kaffee gab. Dee antwortete nur kurz mit einem genervten Brummen, Ryo aber hackte noch weiter nach " Warum ist er hier, er hat doch frei?" Als Dee den eifersüchtigen Unterton in Ryos Stimme bemerkte musste er grinsen " Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass ich mich nicht langweile." Ryo schaute ihn mißtrauisch an, als dieser sich zu ihm runterbeugte. Dee sprach leise weiter " Und weißt du, was er gemacht hat?" Seine Hand wanderte unter Ryos Hemd und seine Lippen legten sich auf die seines Partners. Als Dees Hand weiter herunterwanderte stieß Ryo ihn sanft aber bestimmt weg " Ich meine es ernst!" Ryo hatte Mühe, streng zu klingen, denn er liebte Dees Berührungen, jedoch nicht, wenn er arbeitete. " Was wollte er?" Dee seufzte enttäuscht " Er denkt eine Spur zu haben, die uns weiterhelfen könnte, den Fall zu klären!" Ryo wurde hellhörig " Hat er schon was herausgefunden?" " Nein, aber er sucht weiter." " Und das sollten wir jetzt wohl auch besser tun!" sagte Ryo seufzend und schlug erneut die Akte auf. Dee aber dachte jetzt nicht dran, sich wieder mit der Akte zu beschäftigen, statt dessen versuchte er Ryo von der Arbeit abzuhalten " Sag mal, kennst du die Akten nicht bald alle auswendig?", fragte er deshalb. Ryo antwortete nicht und so machte sich Dee schließlich auch wieder dran, nach Hinweisen zu suchen.  
  
*1 auf diese werde ich jetzt nicht weiter eingehen ^-^  
  
So, meine Ferien sind zu Ende und damit auch der zweite Teil dieser Geschichte! Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen! Auch wenn ihr immer noch nicht wisst, was in dem Päckchen ist ^-^  
  
Also, bis bald  
  
Ciao ciao   
  
Eure Ping 


	3. Gewonnenes Glück 3

Titel: Gewonnenes Glück Teil: 3?  
  
Autor : Ping E-Mail : coy87gmx.de  
  
Fandom: Fake  
  
Warning: (Noch) keine Disclaimer: Ich will hiermit weder Geld verdienen, noch irgendwelche Rechte verletzten. Ich habe das nur aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben!  
  
Pairing: RyoxDee; wie sollte es auch anders sein.  
  
Kommentar: ähm....räusper.....die Fortsetzung hat wohl ein wenig länger gedauert, als ich dachte "" Bin auch, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Teil, aber ich wollte endlich mal wieder was von mir hören lassen Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem Viel Spaß beim lesen v  
  
Dee starrte auf die leuchtenden Ziffern seiner Armbanduhr. Er zählte ungeduldig die Sekunden. Es schien ihm, als würde der Zeiger eine Ewigkeit brauchen, zu überlegen weiterzuwandern und eine weitere Ewigkeit, dies auch zu tun. Schließlich erbarmten sie sich aber doch, ihren Weg fortzusetzen und von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiterzuwandern. Ryo erschrak zutiefst und goß sich den Kaffee übers Hemd, als Dee urplötzlich mit einem lauten " Schichtwechsel!" von seinem Arbeitsplatz aufsprang. " Ist ja schön und gut, aber musst du mich immer so erschrecken?" , maulte Ryo. Dee aber schien das nicht zu stören, er grinste seinen Partner nur frech an. " Was hältst du von nem schönen Frühstück im Café gegenüber?", fragte er. Ryo funkelte ihn wütend an " Und was soll ich mit dem Hemd machen?" " Kannst es ja ausziehen, steht dir sowieso viel besser." , grinste Dee wieder. Wieder musste Ryo feststellen, wie leicht er zu irritieren war. Schnell drehte er sich von seinem Partner weg, damit dieser nicht sah, dass er rot angelaufen war. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Dee hatte es bereits gesehen - und auch wenn er es nicht gesehen hätte, Dee wusste um die schnelle Irritation Ryos Bescheid. Schließlich gingen sie zu Ryo nach Hause um dort gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Bikky war zu Dee´s Freude in der Schule, so hatte er Ryo ganz für sich alleine, dass würde er ausnutzen. Als sie die Wohnung betraten kam ihm der für Ryos Wohnung bekannten Geruch entgegen. " Ich setz schon mal den Kaffee auf, deckst du bitte schon mal den Tisch?" , fragte Ryo, nachdem er aus der Dusche kam und sich aus dem Schlafzimmer ein frisches Hemd geholt hatte. Dee hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, murrte kurz, stand dann aber auf und tat, um was Ryo ihn gebeten hatte. Als Ryo sich zur Küche aufmachte, wurde er wieder des Paketes gewahr, welches noch immer ungeöffnet auf der Kommode lag. Er beschloß es endlich zu öffnen und nahm es mit in die Küche, wo er kurz den Kaffee aufsetzte und sich dann wieder ganz dem Päckchen widmete. Als er es öffnete, sich kurz den Inhalt ansah und dann den Brief las, staunte er nicht schlecht. Dee kam gerade zur Küche rein, um noch die Bestecke zu holen. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus, als er den Absender erkannte. " Sag mal, willst du verreisen, oder warum bestellst du dir einen Reisekatalog?" , fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene. " Hier steht, dass ich eine Reise bei einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen habe....", antwortete Ryo leicht irritiert. " Ich dachte, du hasst Preisausschreiben, warum hast du da mitgemacht?" " Habe ich ja gar nicht....." Ryo musterte noch einen Moment das Paket, packte dann alles zusammen und warf es in den Müll " Ist wohl nur ein neuer Werbeg...." " Das kannst du doch nicht einfach wegschmeißen!" Dee war zum Mülleimer gesprungen und hatte das Paket wieder herausgeholt und auf die Ablage gelegt. Angeekelt sah Ryo erst das Paket und dann Dee an " Wieso kann ich es nicht wegschmeißen? Ich brauche keinen Reisekatalog....." " Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach einen solchen Gewinn wegschmeißen, andere würden sich über eine Reise in ein fünf Sterne Hotel freuen!" Ryo wurde stutzig " Woher weißt du, dass die Reise in ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel gehen soll?" Dee merkte, dass er sich in seinem Übermut selbst verraten hatte " Uhm....also ich dachte....es ist doch meistens so, dass eine gewonnene Reise zu einem guten Hotel ist." Ryo aber ließ sich nicht so schnell beirren " Deswegen also war Bikky so aufgeregt, als die Post kam....was soll das Ganze? Wenn ihr verreisen wollt, dann könnt ihr das doch sagen." Ryo klang ehrlich enttäuscht. Dee versuchte weiter den Unschuldigen zu mimen " Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, aber gegen eine Reise ist doch nichts einzuwenden und wann hat man schon mal das Glück, eine zu gewinnen....wo soll es eigentlich hingehen?" Er tat so, als lese er den Brief sorgfältig durch " Ah, eine Woche Venedig für zwei Personen !" Ryo seufzte nur resignierend, machte sich dann daran, Dees Aufgabe zu übernehmen und den Tisch fertig zu decken.  
Als sie beim Frühstück waren, nahm Dee das Thema wieder auf und hakte genauer nach " Was wirst du jetzt mit deinem Gewinn machen?" Ryo, war noch immer nicht von Dees Unschuld an diesem Preis überzeugt " Selbst wenn ich nach Venedig wollen würde, könnte ich nicht, da Bikky Schule hat und ich keinen Urlaub kriegen werde." Dees Gesicht hellte sich auf " Du könntest ja mich statt Bikky mitnehmen. Ihn würde es sicher freuen, eine Woche hier alleine zu sein." " Ich möchte aber nicht, dass er hier alleine bleibt, schon gar nicht eine ganze Woche und hier der Einbrecher noch sein Unwesen treibt." , antwortete Ryo bestimmt. Dee ließ nicht locker " Ich denke, es wird sich jemand finden lassen, der ihn für die Woche zu sich nehmen wird." Ryo dachte einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach, Bikky für die Woche bei jemanden zu lassen, der auf ihn aufpassen könnte, konnte sich mit dem Gedanken aber nicht anfreunden, vor allem nicht, wegen des Einbrechers " Bevor wir den Einbrecher nicht gefasst haben, werde ich nirgendwo hinfliegen.." Dee glaubte gewonnen zu haben " Also fliegen wir in den Urlaub, sobald der Einbrecher gefasst ist?" Ryo wollte etwas sagen, dann aber klingelte das Telefon, er stand auf und nahm den Hörer ab "McLane." , meldete er sich, wie immer. " Ist Dee bei dir?" Wie immer versuchte J.J. so unfreundlich wie möglich gegenüber Ryo zu sein " Einen Moment J.J. , er kommt gleich." Ryo überreichte das Telefon an Dee. Dees Ausdruck verdunkelte sich, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass J.J. am Telefon war und nun begann ihm die Ohren vollzuheulen, dass er soooooo alleine sei, ohne ihn " Sag endlich, weshalb du angerufen hast , oder lass mich in Ruhe!" , knurrte Dee übellaunig. J.J. schluchzte einmal geräuschvoll in das Telefon, erklärte ihm dann aber, weshalb er angerufen hatte. Schlagartig hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als er die Nachricht hörte. Er bedankte sich für die Informationen, legte auf und erklärte dann auch Ryo, dass es einen guten Hinweis auf den Einbrecher gäbe, der ihn möglicherweise überführen könne. " Wie genau soll dieser Hinweis aussehen?" " Das wollte er nicht sagen, ich soll aber ins Dezernat kommen." Ryo seufzte Das ist doch nur wieder ein Versuch, sich Dee um den Hals zu werfen , dachte er missmutig. Seine Gedanken schienen sich auf seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, denn Dee grinste ihn frech an. " Ich denke, du solltest auch mitkommen, damit du auf dem Laufendem bleibst." Er zwinkerte Ryo frech zu, warf sich die Jacke über die Schultern und zerrte Ryo mit aus der Wohnung. Ryo stolperte Dee fassungslos hinterher, soviel Ehrgeiz, wenn es um die Aufklärung eines solchen Falles ging, war er von ihm nicht gewohnt. Allerdings ahnte er, woher dieser plötzliche Ehrgeiz kam. Dee erhoffte sich einen schönen Urlaub in Venedig für sie beide. Ryo musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Urlaub mit Dee reizen würde. Schon lange war es her, seit sie etwas Zeit für sich hatten. Dieser Kurzurlaub wäre eine schöne Abwechslung, zu ihrem Alltag hier in New York........  
  
Als sie endlich vor dem Polizeigebäude hielten, kam ihnen J.J. mit seinem bekannten " Deeeeeee sempai!!!" entgegengestürzt. Dee versuchte sich hinter Ryo zu verstecken. Ryo aber hasste dieses Spielchen und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass J.J. Dee direkt in seine Arme nehmen konnte. Abermals versuchte er, nachdem er Dee in seine Klammer genommen hatte, einen Kuss zu stehlen. Abermals versuchte Dee alles Mögliche, dies zu verhindern. Währenddessen ging Ryo schon mal ins Gebäude und überließ Dee seinem Schicksal. Er betrat gerade den Fahrstuhl, als Dee hinter ihm angerast kam und ebenfalls in den Fahrstuhl lief. Keuchend drückte er den Knopf, der die Türen schließen sollte. J.J. kam bereits hinter ihm angerannt und schaffte es sogar noch, den Fahrstuhl zu betreten, bevor dieser seine Türen geschlossen hatte. Sofort hing er wieder an Dee, wie eine Klette. Ryo hatte die ganze Szene kopfschüttelnd mitangesehen, jetzt betrat er als letzter das Gefährt und drückte auf den 2. Knopf um zu seinem Büro zu kommen. " Du hast einen Hinweis für unseren Fall?", fragte er J.J. der noch immer damit beschäftigt war, sich an Dee festzuhalten. J.J. beachtete ihn nicht sondern war ganz und gar mit Dee beschäftigt.  
Als der Fahrstuhl in der 2. Etage ankam und die Türen sich geöffnet hatten, herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Ryo verließ als Erster die Fahrkabine. Dee versuchte auch den Fahrstuhl zu verlassen, wurde jetzt aber durch J.J. der sich zwischenzeitlich an Dees Beine festgekrallt hatte, am Gehen behindert, so dass er nur langsam vorwärts kam. Ryo steuerte geradewegs auf das Büro von Barclay zu, um sich dort die neuen Informationen abzuholen, Dees Gezeter und Hilferufe beachtete er nicht. Statt dessen klopfte er an der Tür und bat um Einlass. Barclay war nicht allein im Büro. Ihm gegenüber saß eine kleine, alte Frau. Sie hatte ein quietschbuntes Rüschenkleid an und dazu einen knallorangenen Hut auf dem Kopf. Beides passte überhaupt nicht zueinander. Als die Frau sich umdrehte, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen, bemerkte Ryo einen hellen Streifen am Haaransatz. Die Haare schienen nicht echt, der Haaransatz war verrutscht, jetzt sah man deutlich die Grenze zwischen Make-up, das sie sich zentimeterdick ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte, und verrutschten Haaransatz. Ryo achtete nicht weiter drauf, sondern begrüßte beide freundlich. Dee hatte sich unterdessen endlich von dem Klammeraffen J.J. befreien können und betrat nun auch das Büro. Als er das Missgeschick der Frau sah, konnte er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ryo bemerkte dies und gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite, um ihm zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Dee verkniff sich sofort jede weitere Grimasse. " Sie haben einen neuen Hinweis, Barclay?", fragte Ryo, um nicht länger als nötig zu bleiben. Barclay räusperte sich " Die Dame hier, Miss Tracy sagt, sie habe den Mann, den wir suchen, gesehen und könne ihn beschreiben. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihre Zeugenaussage aufnehmen." " Dafür kommen wir extra her? Warum können die anderen das nicht machen?", Dee glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Barclay aber blieb ruhig " J.J. sagte mir, dass Sie interessiert seien, von jeder Neuigkeit in diesem Fall sofort zur Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass es Ihnen zuvorkomme, die Zeugin selber zu befragen." Dee wollte widersprechen, aber Ryo fiel ihm ins Wort " Wir werden uns sofort an die Arbeit machen." und zu der Frau gewandt sagte er " Wenn Sie uns bitte folgen würden, Miss Tracy..." Die Frau erhob sich schnaubend aus dem Sessel und watschelte dann den beiden Polizisten hinterher ins Verhörzimmer, wo sie dann eine genaue Beschreibung des angeblichen Täters und genau schilderte, wann sie ihn wo gesehen habe und was er gesagt habe. Das Verhör dauerte relativ lange, da sich die Frau immer wieder selber widersprach und sich in Verwirrungen verirrte, aus denen sich nicht mehr herauskam. Schließlich gab Ryo auf und schickte die Frau nach Hause. Die Aussage, die sie nun hatten, war nutzlos........ 


End file.
